Remembering You
by Nevaeh Rei Sandz
Summary: Chihiro is now 21 and working in a store that sells media. One day Kohaku gets a job there, and he's exited to see her. But when she doesn't recall him or the Spirit World, it's Kohaku's job to step in and make her remember. Multi-Chapter, Chihiro's POV
1. Please Remember Me, Chihiro

**AN: **This has been here FOREVER. I edited it so there is better grammar and fewer mistakes.

**I do NOT own _Spirited_**_** Away,**_** Kohaku, or Chihiro**.** I do own Akane and Yukko. :)  
><strong>

Things in **bold** are titles or something else important.

Things in _italics _are thoughts, dreams, or other important words.

I do hope you like it. ;) I also LOVE reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Please Remember Me, Chihiro**

I ran as fast as I could. If I didn't hurry, I would be late for my train. The streets were crowded as usual, with every corner crammed with people either heading to school or work.

Being twenty-one, I had long forgotten about my trip to the Spirit World. It never once crossed my mind since I was fifteen. That's when I gave up on Kohaku's promise, since it seemed that he wasn't going to look for me. I had tried to enter through the gate then but a voice in my head told me to go back. I never tried again.

Wmerely a few seconds to spare, I arrived at the train station and hopped on the blue gleaming bullet train.

"Thank goodness, I made it."

The train ride was calm. When I got to work, Akane-sama, my very kind boss, was unlocking the door while I was hunched over and catching my breath.

"Your here mighty early. It's only seven minutes 'till eight."

"I really need to get my watch fixed. I thought it was already eight o'clock!"

Akane-sama laughed and opened the shop door. "I've got a surprise for you, Chihiro."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly as we both stepped inside and closed the door.

"A young man, about your age, came through the other day asking for work. I gave him a job here, so he should be here any minute."

"But why would that-"

I was interrupted by the bell that hung to the door rattling and making its silvery tune.

"Oh, hi Yuuko," I said, a little disappointed it wasn't the guy Akane had hired.

"Hey, Chihiro. What's up?"

"Akane-sama told me she hired a new guy!" Akane's surprises were always the best.

"Oh, your always so eager to try every guy you meet."

"Well it's not like we have a new worker around my age every day."

We laughed and got to work. My duty that day was to stay behind the counter while Yuuko organized some of the new movies that had shipped in. A few other of my friends come in and did their chores, some behind counters like me. there was no sign of any new comer.

At about ten-fifteen, the bell rung again. I didn't look up, expecting it to be some ordinary customer. But instead of asking for assistance or browsing around, the foot steps headed for the office where Akane was. When I did look up, all I saw was the door being firmly shut. The other workers looked up as well; murmuring could be heard through the door. A few minutes later the door opened once more. Standing in the doorway was the cutest guy I've ever seen. He was quite tall with shoulder length, dark green hair. But he was sadly out of place in a workers apron like we all wore. His expression was oddly blank, giving me nothing on his personality. For all I knew, he could have been a serial killer without any one even guessing such a thing.

He walked in my direction, with made me look down. _Calm it_, I told myself. _He could just be coming this way for no reason._

"Are you Chihiro?" he asked me, looking straight into my eyes. His were so green that I thought I could literally see the sea in them.

"Y-yeah. Why?" I looked at him with my head tilted, brown eyes questioning him.

My answer made him smile. "I'm Kohaku."

"Nice to meet you."

"Don't you remember me?" He looked utterly confused.

I shook my head, but he did look awfully familiar.

"Oh. I'm sorry I wasted your time," he said, then turned away and walked in the direction where he was needed.

The rest of that day went by fast. Kohaku didn't talk to me after that once. It made me a little sad.

Train rides at night are usually scary, but tonight it was peaceful as the night stars shone like diamonds on a dark velvet blanket.

My apartment was only a block away from the train, so it was quick getting there. I jammed the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. A blast of peppermint sprayed my face and I shut the door.

I took a blazing hot bath because outside was so cold, and got on my comfy pajamas. Glad I was going to have a nice, long sleep that night, I climbed into the bed and covered up with blankets.

But I thought about Kohaku's comments, so I had trouble sleeping. _Who is he? _ I thought. _Do I know him?_ Finally, after restless, thought-filled hours, I went to sleep.

I'm walking through woods. I reach a tunnel that stretches for a long way. At the end, I see a field full of weird statues and abandoned house that are hardly standing. The summer breeze blows the grass, making it look like an ocean of light green. I keep walking, and when I see a town, I run. I go up several stairs untill I finally reach a familiar bridge. Beyond it is a bath house. I hear a train, so I run by the edge to catch sight of it. Quickly, I go to the other railing. In the corner of my eye, I see something move. When I look to see what it is, a boy that looks a few years older than me stood there. He had shoulder length dark green hair, and piercing emerald-green eyes.

_ "Wait, are you the boy I met at work today?"_

Before he could answer, my doorbell rang. I got out of bed and pondered, _Who could be out at this time of night?_

"I'm coming!"

When I opened the door, to my astonishment, Kohaku stood there. "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"Um..." He looked down and his thoughts flashed back to when he asked Akane for my address because he was a "long-lost friend of mine."

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night... May I come in?"

I took a good look at him. He looked fairly decent. "Yeah, yeah, come inside. It's freezing out there."

Kohaku looked around as he stepped into my home. "This place is beautiful."

"Thanks. Do you want some tea or coffee?"

He blushed. "No thank you."

"Are you sure? I'm great at making both," I insisted.

"Sure, I guess I'll take coffee," he said skeptically, looking me up and down.

I just smiled at him and walked into the kitchen to put hot water and coffee beans on the stove to boil. It only took a few minutes, but neither of us talked during the wait.

When I brought over two coffee cups on a tray and gave one to Kohaku, I finally asked him, "So, what brings you here at this hour?"

He took a sip of the steaming hot coffee before answering. "I know you said you don't remember me, but I need you to think really hard about it. Don't you remember Yubaba and the bathhouse and-"

"What's there to remember?" I asked warily before I dropped my cup and fell on the couch. As began to doze off, I couldn't help but think, _I should know better than to drink coffee at this time of night..._

I woke up snoring in my bed, comfy-cozy like if I hadn't gotten up and drank coffee with the new worker, Kohaku. So I shot up out of the bed and started talking to myself on the way to take a shower.

"Who does he think he is? A long-lost lover from outer space coming to take me abord his mothership?!" (LOL WTF? XD)

This action woke up the sleeping Kohaku, who had fell asleep there after carring me into my bed. Quickly he acted as if he was still in a trance of sleep incase I walced into the living room.

"I mean, is he a stalker or something?" I asked myself, undressing in the bathroom. Sticking a toothbrush in my mouth, I had kept going, unaware of his presence. "I hate it when guys do that," I spat. I turned on the warm water and hopped in. "MEN! Always trying to make a move. First in highschool, now at work! Rediculous!

"But then again, he did look familiar." My tone became softer. "I think I do know him. Nah, I probably saw him in a magazine or something..."

Finally I turned of the water, got out, and put a towel around myself. My long, dark brown hair shone with dripplets of waters slipping out the ends. But even though I seemed to be calm, I was still a little mad; I stomped into my bedroom and got some clothes on. I brushed and dried my hair, grabed my purse, and started towards the kitchen.

"Something real fast is... Toast! Yeah, that's it."

My toaster was out and pluged in, so I took two peices of bread from my loaf I bought, stuck them in the slots, and pressed down the handle.

I went to go get something in the living room, but I was in for a surprise, and it made me scream; I had discovered Kohaku, who was fake-sleeping on the couch. He lifted an eyelid to look at me, then went back to fake sleeping even though I saw him.

"MORON! Why the hell are you still here?!"

"I don't know," he replied dully.

Kohaku heard me scoff, and sat up. This caught me off gaurd; I rolled my eyes.

"Well figure it out and get the hell out of here! Don't you have a home?"

He looked away from me. "Yeah, but... I need you to remember first."

My eyes lowered to look dull. "Why is it so important for me to remember whatever you're talking about?"

"Because you're all I have left!" Kohaku snapped. Realising what he said, he looked away.

For a few moments, neither of us talked. I was shocked because aparently the memory of me was all he had left in life, so I decided to cut him some slack. The toast popped up out of its cage in the toaster.

He was the first to speak up. "I'm sorry, it's just that...My parents died a few years ago. I came across this city. I got a job at the store, and when I saw you, I couldn't help but reconize you. But I thought you would remember me," he looked at me, "and the promise I made eleven years ago."

That did it. I got a flash back of standing on stone stairs, surrounded by trees and grass and an abandoned town. Kohaku was there, too.

_"Promise?"_

_ "Promise."_

The next thing I know, I've fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

_**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND YOU ARE VERY MUCH THANKED.**_

That is all. See you next chapter! :D


	2. The Gang XD Friends Again?

**AN: **This has been here FOREVER. I edited it so there is better grammar and fewer mistakes.

**I do NOT own _Spirited_**_** Away,**_** Kohaku, or Chihiro**.** I do own Akane and Yukko. :)  
><strong>

Things in **bold** are titles or something else important.

Things in _italics _are thoughts, dreams, or other important words.

I do hope you like it. ;) I also LOVE reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**The Gang XD (Friends Again?)**

When I awoke, I was lying on the couch awkwardly and drooling. Kohaku was still watching me. I sighed and sat up straight.

"What are you looking at?"

"_You_."

Dulling my eyes, I said, "Why?"

"Because you just fainted for no reason."

"I have brain damage. That's why."

His eyes lit up in a beautiful sea green. "Maybe that's why you don't remember!"

"I don't want to remember whatever it is my mind doesn't want me to."

"But why? How come you can't recall part of your childhood?"

I sighed and got off the couch. Walking back into the kitchen, I answered, "I don't know. My parents and I were in a freak train accident when I was eleven. I don't like to talk about it. Look, honestly, I think you have the wrong Chihiro. Sorry that your parents died, but I can't help you."

Kohaku made a trouble sound. "You're Chihiro Ogino," he began. I turned around to look at him. "Age 21. When you were 10 you lived on a little blue house at the top of a hill with your mother and father. On the way to that house, you got sidetracked by an abandoned theme park."

My memories started to come back in vivid color, which really freaked me out. "Stop!" I yelled. "How do you know me? How are you making my memories return?"

"Because that's where I met you. You can recall it if you would try."

A horrible headache entered my head. "Please, just stop. If I remember too much at a time, I'll faint again. I believe you, now." I stopped talking and checked on my toast. it was burnt and cold, so I put them in the trash and put in two new ones. I pushed the lever down so it would turn on. In the meantime while it was toasting I took a knife and grape jelly on the counter.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I offered.

"No thanks." He sounded a little down. _Maybe I was too harsh on him._

"Okay," was all I could think to say. The toast was done, so I put it on a paper plate and made a jelly-toast sandwich.

We were both quiet while I ate at my round, wooden kitchen table. I threw away my plate and told him, "You've got to go. I'll make a deal with you; you tell me a little bit of my past a day and in return I'll be nice to you and not mention any of this to anyone. Deal?"

"Fine, deal." Kohaku got up and opened the door. He looked at me. "Bye,Chihiro. Or should I say Sen?" Then he was gone, and the memory of a really old witch telling me my name would be Sen came back to me.

"Good bye," I said, even though he was already gone. Hoping to get one more glimpse of him, I opened my white painted door and looked around, but he was no where to be found.

As soon as I took out my rose colored cell phone, I dialed Yukko's number. _RING. RING._ _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Yukko? I might be a little late. That and do you mind if I bring a friend?"

_"OK, sure. Who, though?"_

I winced. "Well, see... It's a long story, but can I bring the new guy, Kohaku?"

Yukko laughed. _"Ooh, Chihiro! I have a TON of questions to ask you, but I've got to go. I'll see you and Kohaku there! Bye."_

"Bye, Yukko." I hung up and ran down the stairs as fast as I could, calling his name. But to my astonishment, he was on the first floor at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't see him fast enough to stop, but he caught me in his arms in time. It happened so fast, in took me a minute to process. My head was on his chest, and I blushed, pushing myself off of him. I looked away.

"Sorry..." I apologized, flustered. _That was so embarrassing!_

"Did you need something? I heard you say my name."

I looked at him and tried to lose my blush. He was a little flustered, too. "Yukko and I were wondering if you want to come with us to to coffee shop downtown?"

Kohaku was looking at me strange, like if I had something on my face. "But, I thought-okay, yeah, I guess."

"Great! Come on," I ushered him, taking his wrist and leading him out of the apartment building.

"Wait, right now?"

Smiling, I turned to look at him. "Yep." Now he was _really_ looking at me strange. It was starting to creep me out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

But at the moment I asked him, I felt my foot go down deeper than it should have. Kohaku quickly pulled us both out of the path of an ongoing car. "Are you always this clumsy?" he asked.

"No," I told him with a shaky feeling. I got the shaky feeling off, looked both ways before crossing, and did so. We went down a couple of blocks before turning left to a subdivision of stores. One of them was my favorite coffee shop, the Lá Mousell.

"There it is!" I pointed at it and let go of his wrist. When we walked inside, half a dozen people were sitting down, either typing on their laptops or chatting quietly with coffee or hot tea. Yukko is always easy to spot; she's always texting and mouthing to her music, and today was no exception.

"Yukko?" Calling her name wasn't enough to catch her attention, so I gave her a knuckle sandwich on the head.

"Hey, hey! I see you now. Stop it!" she laughed and took her earphones out. "Sit down, guys. It's about time you get here. I was waiting forever!"

"Well you try dragging him around for three blocks." She and I laughed.

"I'm not slow! You were running the whole time." He seemed flustered and looked away.

Yukko looked me in the eyes. "So, tell me what happened," she coaxed.

I looked away, clearing my throat. "Well..."

"I just so happened to be in the neighborhood," Kohaku interrupted, looking at me. I got the message.

"I thought maybe we could show him around town, let him get used to the city," I explained.

She looked at me suspiciously, but shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, then. I'm cool with that; I haven't got anything else going on."

We drank coffee and talked about Akane-sama a little bit before we headed towards Okono Park.

"You'll love it there," I told him. "It's so green and has plenty of flora! There are no pets allowed, so no barking or any of that."

Kohaku smiled at me. "Then I guess I will like it there."

It was quicker getting there then I thought it would be. Maybe I was starting to have time laps in my mind. But when we got there, a new station had been put up and the gates were closed. There was an old lady it the booth, so I went up to her and asked why the gates were closed.

"We have a fee to get it now. It's ¥5000 per person."

"Damn," I whispered, and got out ¥15000. I gave it to her and told her, "Three people, please."

She counted the money, gave me the receipt, and opened the gate. They nodded at her and I told her thanks.

The park was not as full as it normally was. We sat down at the water fountain that marks the center of the Okono Park.

"This place is always so nice. They keep it so clean and litter-free," I sighed peacefully.

Kohaku, Yukko, and I were so busy relaxing that we didn't hear or see a guy walking up to us, a guy I've known for a long time.

"Chihiro?" I knew that voice like if I heard it only yesterday. Opening my eyes in disbelief, I shot up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>HOMG guys I am so sorry!

I know this one is short and I haven't updated since 2012, but I will try my best this year!

I think you guys will like the next chappy. :3 IT WILL BE QUITE AWKWARD FOR KOHAKU. :D

See you all next time. :I


End file.
